


New Face of Justice

by toesohnoes



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Dexter - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice picks up where the law leaves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Face of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for karlamartinova at the Fall Fandom Free-For-All, who asked for Alice as Dexter.

The courts are so terribly useless, Alice reflects as she studies the gleam of her scalpel under the bright fluorescent light. Oh, they do their jobs to a point, but there are so many ugly little cracks for criminals to slip through. The bad men of the night think they've made a lucky escape when the judge lets them go free.

They don't realise that they are simply going to a harsher kind of judgement.

In the background, she can hear the muffled pleas of her captive. Those noises are the soundtrack to her job; she's grown used to them. Turning her gaze back towards the man strapped to her work bench and gazes at him dispassionately. "You might as well stop struggling," she tells him. "Stronger men than you have tried."

One month ago, she strapped down and took apart a man built like a bear. He had been twice her size, but they're all as weak as kittens once justice comes knocking. Maybe this makes her a superhero - but when she thinks of John and his guarded, knowing stare, she's too smart to fool herself. She's a monster, the same as these creatures that lurk in the shadows. She's managed to channel that hunger into a more useful outlet, that's all.

She toys with the scalpel as she steps closer to the table, looking down at her prey with dispassionate eyes. "Do you remember the detective who caught you?" she asks. The man is red in the face, tears forming in his pig-like ears. He nods frantically, as if the right answer might be enough to spare him. "He saw straight through you, didn't he? Intuition like a fox." She grins down at him. "Unfortunately intuition is not admissible in a court of law. If it were, you would probably still be alive tomorrow, tucked up in a cosy prison cell. I'm sure that sounds nice right about now."

He shouts at her from beneath the thick layers gagging him, but she can't make out a word. It's better that way. They all say the same thing anyway: it gets boring, so boring.

"John Luther is a friend of mine," she tells him as she makes the first incision and the blood begins to flow. They all bleed so easily in the end. "I'm just finishing what he started."

He'd thank her, she thinks, if he only knew how.


End file.
